


Bloody Love (Yandere Bloody Mary X Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Bloody Mary (Urban Legend)
Genre: F/F, Obsession, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Everyone has headed the legend of Bloody Marry. But have they ever heard of her bloody love?This is that tale.It all started with a baby. A baby named (Name). She unleashed bloody Mary. Unknowingly though. Mary was able to leave her mirror world prison. She fell in love with the baby that made it possible.





	1. Chapter 1

(Name's) POV) [five years old]

I sat in my bedroom playing with my best friend in the whole world! Her name is Mary and she lives in the mirror. She is almost as old as mommy but I don't mind. Well actually she says she a lot older than mommy but she doesn't look like it. I smiled as she lifted me into her arms as she kissed my face all over as I giggled. Mary has been trapped in the mirror. Though something about me allows her to leave. As long as I believe. 

"I love Mary!" I tell her.

I felt her tense up as I got worried. "Mary?" I ask worried before she laughed.

"I love you too, you won't leave me right?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No! I love Mary! I wouldn't leave you!" 

(Mary's pov)

I smiled at her and kissed her lips. Just a peck. She blushes and giggles. I am a urban legend. Long ago I was a killer known as Bloody Mary. Some priest sealed me in a hand mirror. He did not know all mirrors or connected. That is why breaking a mirror brings bad luck. Because of me. I cursed the mirrors. I haven't been able to come out. Not until I saw this beautiful baby girl. I reached out for her. And somehow I was able to leave the mirror. 

Ever since I watched over her. I fell in love with her instantly. Soon she became my best friend. And when she is older she will be my lover. I wouldn't let anyone take her from me, I couldn't let anyone take her from me.

"Mary, why do your eyes always have red coming out of them?" She asked innocently.

"It's just they way they are, don't worry." I said as she nodded and kissed my lips as well. It was innocent, copying what I did to her.

I blushed though. She was so innocent and pure. I always watched her from mirrors. I love her. She is my most precious someone. I didn't want anyone up ruin the love we shared. I'd find a way to drag her into my world. That way she will be able to live forever with me. My world is just the reflection of anything a mirror hits. Except for the people. Which makes it very lonely. But when I am with (Name) I am not alone.

I feel happy with her, and I make her happy too so... we were meant to be together. She is the only one who can see me. Without Saying Bloody Mary Three times in the mirror. Though I decide when I come out and show myself. The curse states as long as I am believed in. I will exist. So I scare and kill a few just so they keep my legend up. 

I hear a yawn. I look down and see my sweet (Name) running her eyes sleepily. I pick her up and lay us in her bed. It was big for a five year old. Which I am grateful for. She curls in to falling asleep as I hold her. Her head on my chest listening to my heart beat. 

I use to not have a heart beat. Not until I picked her up the first time. When she was only a week old.

I stared at a mirror as I saw a couple in a room. "We should call her... Mary." The man said as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right."

The man laughed. "Like... Bloody Mary."

"(Father's name) don't start!"

The man smiled more. "Bloody Mary bloody Mar-"

The woman sighed. "Seriously... just... She's coming back from the hospital, we need a name for her." The woman said.

"How about (Name)." He says looking at the women.

"(Name), I love it." She says kissing him on the lips. "Baby (Name) out little girl." 

I lift a brow curious as the left. I sat their in the nursery curious of the little girl. I haven't seen a baby in a nursery in over a hundred years. Parents did not keep mirrors in the rooms. But this room had a whole wall covered in a large mirror. From top to bottom. 

Soon the parents came back holding a pink bundle. I did not see the face as they kissed her forehead a put her in the crib.

I titled my head as I moved to another reflective surface once they had left which was a mirror on a bed side table as I looked down at the girl. I gasped. She was so cute. Her eyes were closed. I wanted to hold her. I reached out without thinking. But instead of hitting glass. My hand went through it.

I stared shocked at that but I quickly pushed that away as I picked her up in my arms as she opened her eyes as stared at me and began to cry as I quickly began to soothe her as I held her close. Soon she stopped crying. She looked up at me with teary eyes. She is bundled up. I kiss her cheek and she giggles. I felt love blossom in my chest as I held her. I sat down in the rocking chair and just held her. She stated up at me with wonder.

She reached out a small hand to my face as I smiled and held a hand out to her as she wrapped her small fingers around one of mine. That is when I felt it. My heart started beating again. The color started retiring to me. I was not ghostly pale anymore. I looked at her shocked. Then I remember something I heard from children. True love can break any curse. It is one sided now. But I know I was truly in love with her. 

Maybe that is what this is. A way to break my curse. It doesn't matter though. As long as I am with my (Name). I kissed her hand and soon she fell asleep. Holding onto my finger. 

-End Flashback-

And I still loved her, I watched her all the time no matter what. As long as their was a mirror. I would watch her. I would also spend every chance with her I could. I looked down at her and saw that she was holding my finger like she used to. I kissed her lips again and just layed there. I didn't need to sleep so I stand guard every night watching her. She is mine. And always will be.


	2. Chapter 2

(No one's pov)

(Name) woke up as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She saw Mary sitting at her desk watching her. She blushed as she looked at Mary. She did not sleep with Mary a lot anymore. Saying she was to old. She still did at times, but now that she was older she realized how scary she was appearance wise. Sometimes when she woke up to Mary face next to her she would shriek in fear. Mary always tried to make her feel better. But it was becoming more and more hard. Though she still tried, besides she helped with anyone who hurt her, somehow getting them to leave her alone. Mary got up as she smiled softly.

"ow did you sleep?" She asks. 

"Really good." (Name) answers smiling. "Mary? Why don't you sleep?"

Mary smiled as she sat down next to her, pulling her onto her lap as (Name) blushed, she was still small and Mary knew that and found it fun to do this.

"I don't need to sleep."

"But why?" (Name) asks looking up at Mary. "You never tell me why for anything like this."

Mary looked down. She never even told her what she was and what she did. "Why? Well I'm sort of like an entity, I'm not a ghost nor am I evil in anyway... I just... am here in am way." She replied even if it was a lie (Name) didn't notice nor did she know any better.

"Oh." She says. "Ok!"

She turns around in her lap so she is straddling her. Unknowingly arousing Mary. 

"But why can I only see you? Mom and Dad say your not real." She says looking up at Mary.

Mary tried holding down her blush. "W-well when you are a child and sometimes even an adult they say there is something called a third eye, I guess your parents may not be able to see me because they lack the third eye." She said as (Name) smiled at that. She always learned something new with Mary. 

"I see, thank you Mary, I love you." She said as she hugged her and kissed her lips like she used to as she still didn't know what it meant.

"Promise you'll be here forever." She says hugging and burying her face in Mary's chest. "I can't loose you."

Mary blushed at that. "I will... don't worry." She said as (Name) looked up at her, her head still laying on her chest.

"Then... I know, when I'm older you and I can get married, then we won't leave each other."

Mary grinned and kissed (Name) on the lips. "I would love that." She the smiled deviously. "You know how married people kiss?" 

(Name) nodded her head blushing. "Y-yes." 

"Can you kiss me like that?" Mary asks. 

[I have no regrets!]

(Name) blushed but nodded as she took Mary's cold and pale face in her warm (skin color) hands as she leaned in and kissed her as Mary smirked and wrapped her arms around her waist.

(XD no regrets here either!)

(Name) kissed Mary slowly and unsure. This being her first romantic kiss. Mary slowly kissed back not wanting to scare off her (Name) 

(Name's) POV)

It felt weird... to kiss Mary like this but I don't think I mind. I mean, this was normal right?

We slowly moved our lips against each other. She then locked my bottom lip. I knew from my older female cousin that, that meant they wanted to French kiss me. I blush and open my mouth. Mom and dad kiss like this sometimes. She held me close as she pushed her tongue in my mouth as I blushed more and let out a small noise.

It was between a squeak and a moan. It felt strange but nice our tongues touching each other. 

(Mary's POV)

I smirked at that, she was too adorable and such a tease in my mind. How she would get undressed right in front of the mirror. How she would wear those skirts that showed of her legs. And how she would massage her growing chest. All to tease me. 

But now I am kissing her I run my tongue against hers and she moans softly. I had never kissed another woman before, never had an interest in any one before except for (Name). I smirked at the moan as I wrapped my tongue around hers, dominating her mouth. She moans and whimpers. Wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

I loved how innocent she was... for now~ I hold her in place as she straddled my waist and I rubbed her side. She moans and rubs herself on my lap. She is only in a nightgown and panties. I can feel the wet spot from her arousal.

[Truth is at thirteen hormones are crazy!]

(OH I know well)

I smiled deviously as I pulled away as she looked at me panting, whining slightly as she rubbed herself more on me.

"M-Mary!" She whines as I began kissing her neck looking for that sensitive spot.

She cried out when I did as I smirked, she was home alone for the next two hours so I didn't need to worry about her parrents. She runs faster on me gasping and moaning as I abused the sensitive spot on her neck. I slowly brought my hand down. It may be wrong now a days but in my time period she would have been married a d had children by now.

I slipped it between her legs she jerks as I moved her panties aside and rubbed her clit.

"Mary!" She squeaks and moans out.

She held onto me tighter. "Shhh... just relax~" I said as I played with it as she blushed brightly.

"F-feels strange!" She says hiding her face in my chest. 

"But good?" I ask. 

She nods her head. Still hiding her face. I smirked at that, I loved seeing her like this... She had done things similar to this but only by rubbing herself on objects and never actually touching herself, that was a other way she teased me. She must of known I was watching her. I told her many times I was watching over her. She is mine. She must know that on a subconscious level. She gripped onto my dress tightly as she moaned ad herded into my fingers again. She never orgasmed before. I will be the first to make her cum. And the only one to make her cum.

She would look so cute when she did, I felt her bite my neck lightly. I moaned and rub harder at her clit. She moans and jerk biting my neck Moe and sucking on it leaving a hickey. She would be an amazing lover~ no... She IS an amazing lover~ I pinch the clit and bit into her neck where the hockey was. She pulled from my neck then moans and screamed my name. 

"Mary!"

She came all over my hand. I smirked at that as she panted and laid her head on my chest as I licked my hand clean. She kissed my lips and then smiles at me. I smiled back at her, I wouldn't let her leave me EVER. She is mine. I prooved it. I kissed her like a lover would and I made her cum. No one one has done that or ever will.


	3. Chapter 3

(Name's POV)

I was walking back from school I am now eleven years old and I am allowed to walk back and forth to and from school. I was crossing the street as the cross walk changes to green. When I hear a streak of tires and see a car. I am hit by the car and all I see is black.

-Time Skip-

(No One's POV)

The hum of florescent lights could be heard as a young girl lay on the bed. Her mother had left with her father as visiting hours were over though a music box with a mirror in it played throughout the room. Bloody Mary cam into the mirror. She tries to reach out for (Name) but all she could feel was glass.

(Bloody Mary's POV)

I stared shocked at that, w-why... could I not get out? I start banging on the glass and screaming for her. But can she not hear me. I started to cry and hit the glass weakly. I wipes the blood off my face though it just streamed down my face again.

She tosses a bit. "Mary..." She muttered but went quiet after that as I stared shocked. She probably just needs to remember my full name...

She sits up and looks around her father kissed her head. "Daddy who is Mary?" She asks him.

"I don't know honey, maybe one of the nurses." He said before looking around and then smiling. "Actually now that your mother isn't here, there IS one Mary I know of. There is a story named Bloody Mary, if you say Bloody Mary three times in a row in front of a mirror. Bloody Mary will come out and kill you." He says. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mar-"

"No!" (Name) screams. "I don't want her here!"

Her father looked at her. "Sorry (Name).." her said as she nodded.

"I-It's alright."

"Don't worry sweetheart, Bloody Mary is not real." Her father tells her. "It is just a made up story."

(Name) nodded as she held onto a stuffed animal her mother left for her. I felt my heart break as I cried. My sweet (Name) did not remember me. I hated this so much. I fell to my knees and cried. No one could hear me though, but I could have sworn my (Name) looked up for a second and looked around.

-Time Skip-

(Name) is back home and she is getting ready for bed. She looked at the mirror. I wish she could see me. But she just turned away and climbed into the bed. I look at her sadly as she turned off the light and laid her head down. Perhaps she will remember soon... I think she can still hear me a bit as she had not forgotten me entirely. I learned that I cannot even leave the mirror world anymore. Not even when people say my name three times. I could only leave when I am around (Name) and she was asleep. I'd have to wait until she remembers me then I can go back to killing people. But at least I can hold her while she sleeps. I hold her close to me and stroke her back. I then got an idea. I wrote her identical notes. I placed one on her bed. Saying I missed her and when she remembered I will be back. I place the one on her bed side table and put the other one with me. Just in case she does not remember and I can leave. Then I can show her mine. I just hope it was soon, I love her so much that I can't wait.

-Time Skip-

It has been years since I could be with my (Name) other than holding her at night. I hated it so much. She has grown up into a beautiful women of seventeen we were physically almost the same age now. I hated that I could not kiss her or make love to her. When I tried she would wake up and I would vanish back in the mirror. But today... her friends dared her to do something... to say my name three times in a mirror, the lights shut off and only candles to light up the mirror. I knew what this meant. I was able to leave once she said my name three times. I walked close to the mirror and listen waiting.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary..."


	4. Chapter 4

(Name's POV)

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary..." I say but nothing happens,. I shrug my shoulder and turn to leave when the lights start to flicker.

Well the candles, I looked at it shocked as I hear my friends walk downstairs since they were ordering food. I stared shocked as my reflection began to have blood leaking out of its eyes as I felt my eyes but nothing was there. When I looked again a woman in an old style, almost Victorian dress stood there, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her skin grey in contrast with the red that leaked from her eyes. I scream as the women walks out of the mirror and I knew that this was bloody Mary. I run to the door but some how it is locked. I cried and screamed for help.

I watched as my friend ran in and tried to grab me. "Fuck lets go!" But the door closed and locked us in as she walked over to my friend and dug her nails into her eyes.

"Don't interrupt."

I screamed falling to the floor and crawling backwards tears running down my face. I whimpered as My friends boy dropped to the floor. She was still alive but her eyes were dug out of her face. Mary glared before she ripped out her throat and let her bleed out as she walked over to me and took my face in her hands with a smirk. I stared shocked, so I was... I'm going to die like that?

I close my eyes tightly and waited for it to happen but it did not instead I felt her cold lips on mine. I screamed and tried to yank my head away. But she gripped the back of my head to tight, I couldn't pull away as I cried when I tasted iron in my mouth. I whimper as I felt her toung enter my mouth. It was violating my mouth. Trying to force my tongue to play with hers. I cried and whimpered at this. I was terrified, utterly terrified of her and of this. I could feel her frown and out of fear I hesitantly pushed my tongue against hers. God knows what she would do to me if I didn't. I felt her smirk as she kissed me deeper and I force myself to kiss back, crying.

I shouldn't have accepted this dare... I shouldn't have.

(Mary's pov)

I knew she was scared. But I did not care. I moved one bloody hand down her body and rip her top open she scream in my mouth and starts to struggle. I bit her lip lightly as a warning. She whimper and shakes as I slashed her bra open and her breast pop out she cries and whimpers in my mouth. She still kisses back and I smirk as I dominate her mouth. It is obvious she does not remember me but I do not care.

I couldn't care, I had to wait three years, four now. I was done with waiting. I pull away from her mouth and lay her on the bathroom floor she looks up at me crying. I kissed her cheek lovingly and then start attacking her neck as I groped her large perfect bosom. She bit her lips as she cried more as she shook beneath me as she kept any noise to herself. I glared at that and bit into the sensitive part of her neck and twisting her nipples lightly. She chocked out a loud moan.

That made me smirk, that's all I needed, a reaction from her. I start sucking on her neck and pulling at her obviously sensitive nipples. Soon she was a moaning mess. I loved seeing her moan and wither on the floor. She was just as sensitive as she was when I first did this too her. Soon the door open. A priest and a few kids with their cell phones out and recording I hissed blocking their view of MY (Name). The priest said a few words and I was pulled back in the mirror I stared at (Name) who curled into a ball on the floor. Crying hard and shaking. The priest breaks all the mirrors and I can no longer see. I scream and throw things around in the room.

I couldn't fucking believe this! I almost had her!

I needed to get back out. And I needed to have her. She is MINE. No one, Not even God Will stop me!


	5. Chapter 5

(Name's pov)

I looked down as I signed and listened to my music box in the church. I was under the wing of a nun so I could become one, well maybe. Ever since those kids posted that stuff on the internet. Most mirrors in the small town were destroyed. Since Bloody Mary went on a killing spree. The mirrors could no longer hold her. Except for here in the church. When I turned eighteen she killed my parents. I grabbed this music box and fled for the church. I told them what happen and they would keep me safe. I have not left the church walls in over a year. I knew only the church could keep me safe so I decided to become a nun.

But once she is gone I can become something I actually want to be. The priest is working hard on getting rid of her. I am happy about that. Hopefully in a couple of years I will be free. I wanted to be my own person and not like this I can't. .but something about that day when she did that to me... seemed familiar. Like I was being reunited with someone I lost. Someone... I had been close with.

I sigh as I see the priest came over to me. He asked me if I could go out and help him with a fundraiser. I nodded my head and we left the church.

-Small Time Skip-

Everything was fine, I had a fun time with everyone that showed up as I said I was going to stay behind as the priest was hesitant but allowed me to do that as he drove off. Since the church was only half an hour away in walking distance. It was beautiful... everything is so calm here...

Then I heard a voice. "Don't you remember me?"

I looked around to see a woman, she had black hair in a pony tail, pale skin, brown eyes that looked red and a smile on her face. I stared shocked. She remind me... of bloody Mary yet she was human. I shook my head as she sighed

"OH. .we went to school together when we were kids" I felt bad I didn't remember her

(Mary... you frighten liar... she's messing with the reader by looking human!]

"I'm Sorry." I say.

"You said you would love me forever... but you forgot me..." She says.

I felt horrible as I looked at her, I will admit... she was quite beautiful. I looked down as I wrapped my hand around hers.

She sat next to me and kissed my cheek. I blush and she smiles at me. "I missed you (Name)."

I looked at her and blushed "what's your name?" "Me? I'm Mary... ever since something about this ghost though people call me that... I'm don't believe in it though, what about you?" She asked.

"I-I do, you haven't seen the video or been back in town long. Bloody Mary is tormenting the town." I tell her.

"OH... wow... no I was in Yorkshire for a few years." She said.

"Yeah, but I feel like I knew Bloody Mary personally though I cannot remember from where." I tell her.

"You've probably heard about her a lot I your life. We used to talk about her." Mary responded.

I nod my head. "But... when she kissed me it felt right..." I whisper.

She tilted her head before she took my face in her warm hands and kissed me as I blushed. I kissed her back shyly as I felt my heart flutter. I wrapped my arms around her neck lick her bottom lip. She blushed as well and opened her mouth as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I push my tongue. She pushed her tongue against mine in her mouth. We are soon fighting for dominance. We made out for five minutes before I pull away panting. I blush crimson and smile at her.

"That is why." I say. "I remember kissing you and you remind me of Bloody Mary."

She blushed and smiled at me. "Do you want to maybe get a coffee with me?" She asks.

I bite my lip before nodding my head and blushing even more. I would admit... I liked her.

She take my hand and lead me to a near by coffee shop. She bought me (Hot Drink of Your Choice) and a Grey Earl Tea for her. We sit across from each other and talk.

(Mary's pov)

I smiled as I looked at her, she had no idea... It took me a year to make this form. But it was all worth it. I can now make sure she remembers. And If she does not. I can make her fall in love with me all over again. Then I will show her the truth and be with her. I won't let her be taken from me again. I hated that they took her from me. And in such a personal moment. When I was about to make love to her. Though I admit I lost control. Her body remember me. But her mind did not. She was scared and I would have forced her. She would have hate me. But at the time... and even now a bit I wouldn't care. I made us a home here. Bought an old house. One with a large mirror in the attic. So when I find a way to bring her to the mirror world I can. No one will be able to take her from me again and she will live forever with me.

Just me and her... forever...


	6. Chapter 6

(Mary's pov)

I smiled as I has met with MY (Name) more and more and finally got her to come to my, soon to be our, house. I led her in and got us some water. Spiking hers with a very small bit of ecstasy just enough to only make her horny. She said she wasn't allowed to touch herself so I was going to help with that. But I will be doing most if not all the touching~ I smiled as I walked over to her. Luckily it wasn't enough to seem outrageous it would be a sloe and steady build up.

"Here you go." I said as she smiled

"Thanks." She said as she immediately drank some.

I mentally smirked but looked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah! It is just a bit hot in mmmm here...." She says obviously lying. 

She was never a good liar. "Oh, do you want me to turn down the temperature?" 

"No! It is.... Mmmmm Fine!" She says blushing more. "I just need...." 

"Need?" I ask sounding more and more worried. 

"May... May I use your bathroom?" She asks. 

I nodded as I showed her where it was.

"I'll wait out here for you." I said. "I'll be near the end of the hall of course." 

I stood t the end of the hall. But I closed my eyes and watched her strip down her pants and slip her hands in her panties. 

She moaned as she looked down "I-I-I know mmm... I shouldn't bu-but it's almost painful now." she said quietly. 

I knew she was in pain so I pen my eyes and walked to the bathroom opening up the door looking concerned.

"Are you alright! I heard moaning a grew worry." I say looking at her. 

She blushed and looked down embarrassed. I realize what she meant by painful. She wanted to touch herself but she was told it was wrong. I knelt down next to her.

"It is not wrong to touch yourself. It is very healthy to actually." I tell her. 

She looked at me before kissing me as I was shocked but happy about this. I kiss back and then pick her up carrying her to the bedroom. She moaned as she held onto me and licked my bottom lip. I open my mouth and let her stick her tongue in my mouth, I kiss her back nice and hard dominating the kiss. She moaned more as I pushed her onto the bed and I didn't waste any time removing her shirt. She blushed as I also quickly removed her bra and she tried to cover her breast up. I held her arms out of the way and kissed her again gently.

"You don't Have to hide, your beautiful." I tell her.

She blushed but she nodded "I-I've never done t-this before."

"Do not worry, I will guide you." I say with a smile.

She nods hesitantly. "O-ok."

I smiled at her. I was glad she agreed to this. It means I wouldn't have to force her. I then start kissing down her neck and massaging her breast and also tweaking her nipples. I found a sweat spot on her neck and started to suck and lightly bit on it as well. She was a moaning mess and she was trying to rub herself against my leg.

"Mary Please!" She begs.

However I held her legs down "Not yet, I want to see your face when you can't take it anymore, when you're on the verge of cumming." I said in her ear with a smirk. 

"Mary Please, It hurts! I-I Need it!" She nearly cries and shake my head and start sucking on one of her nipples and playing with the other. Still holding her down as well. 

She was a moaning and begging mess under me. "Please! I'll do anything! I-I need something inside me!"

"Will you leave the church and move in with me?" I asking looking her in the eyes.

"Yes! God Yes!" She says looking at me.

"No you have to promise to me." I tell her, while tweaking a nipple

"I-I promise! I promise you Mary! I'll leave the church and move in with you!" She said as I smirked at her. 

I then quickly shove a finger inside her. She tensed up but moaned loudly.

I then got an idea as I smirked and didn't move my finger as she whined. "You'll have to promise me something else or I'll go back to teasing you."

"An-anything!" 

"Let me to take your virginity." I say looking her deep in the eyes. 

She tensed before nodding her head. "Pl-please, if it would be anyone I want it to be you!" 

I felt warmth and love spread through me as I began fucking her with my finger and kissing her. 'She does love me!' 

She kissed back as she moaned into my mouth before pulling back. "I love you!" She said.

She moaned and clutched the sheet and clamped down onto her end of it. Soon I was thrusting in and out of her and she was moaning and thrusting back. Each time she thrust back it was like she was thrusting into me. I smirked down at her as I saw a small amount of blood meaning I broke her Virgin wall. Thankfully the ecstasy was helping block the pain mostly so she is not feeling that pain. I Lift her legs over my shoulder and each time we thrust now it goes even deeper. I moan and start thrusting so fast that she can hardly keep up.

She cried out when I hit a certain spot as I smirked at that. I started abusing that spot hitting it over and over again. She was not thrusting anymore to lost in the pleasure, I am giving her. She was instead drooling and moaning. It was a beautiful sight in my eyes. I then saw her grip the sheets and arch her back she came all over the dildo and just from that so did I.

She looked up and panted at me. "I-I love you marry." 

"I love you two (Name)." I tell her and kiss her.

We will now be together forever. No one will take her away from me again.


	7. Chapter 7

(Name's) POV) 

It has been three years since me and Marry have been together, we love each other. We are getting married in a few months. Another Good thing is Bloody Mary has settled down. Mary is out talking to the flouriest and I am going down to the basement, which Mary told me to never go down to no matter what. I needed to know though, Married couples don't have secrets. It's reminding me of that story my babysitter would read, blue beard where his wife went down, only to find out he was a murderer and she ended up getting killed as well, but I don't think there will be dead bodies. I slowly reached out as I open the door only to see many mirrors as I let out a sigh. I was worried for nothing. Bit as I looked I saw another door in the back

I did not know that was there. I walked to it and smelled an awful smell coming from it. I cover my nose and open it slowly. My eyes widen and I puke all over the floor, their is dead bodies everywhere and all their eyes were taking out. What is worse of all they were all the missing people in the last six months at least. The room is so big there could be years worth in here. Just... how long had she been doing this behind my back? I can't, I can't stay in this hell. I run upstairs and take a bag and throw clothes in it and then run out to my car getting in it. I pulled out right when I see Mary. I swallow hard.

I tensed up as she walked over bit I managed to am down enough to smile. "Hey love, sorry but I just got a message from Lucy, she found a couple of dresses for the wedding that she wants me to see, you'll be alright for a few hours won't you?" 

She smiled and kissed me. "I will be fine, you don't be too long, I got a surprise for you."

I nod my head and felt my stomach twist in fear. 

I smiled though and waved as I drove off, but not before steaming up my mirrors just to be safe. I quickly drove over to my friends house, avoiding any reflective objects as she came out confused.

"(Name)? What's wrong?" 

"Cover your mirrors.. I need to talk"

Her eyes widen as she knew I was once stalked by Bloody Marie and everyone knew she traveled through mirrors. She does just that. Then sits me down with some tea.

"Is, is she back?" She asks.

I nod. "I... I think I am engaged to her..."

"You have to help me, I have to get away from her" "(Y/n) I don't think you can, are you going to avoid anything with a reflection until you die?"

I nod. "If I have to, yes, she tormented me for years. I cant be with her, she has ate least two dozen bodies in our basement." I say looking down.

I was scared as I hear my phone buzz as I shakily took it out to see a message

'Why are you at her house?'

(Ohh damn)

(Reader you are about to be fucked)

My eyes widen. "She knows I am here!" I say panicking. as I got another text.

'Honey, come home, I don't want to come get you. But I will if I have to.'

I was about to respond when my phone began vibrating without stop.

'I said come home'

'I know you are still there'

'You can't hid from me'

'I swear to God, if you don't leave now, I will come over there'

"Look..she can't get here for another hou-"

My phone vibrated again

'You didn't think it was just mirrors did you?'

I look scared and out of the tea came Mary, the real bloody Mary, face distorted and terrifying. Her hands came out first, her long nails digging into the table as she pulled out the rest of her, I stared shocked as (F/n) gripped onto her face screaming as her hands began to rapidly dig into her face. I looked scared as hell, petrified in fear as Bloody Mary looked at me and glared hard at the (F/N) I cried loudly in fear. She looked at her before (F/n) eventually collapsed as she began to walk towards me. 

I am to scared to move, then the memories came flooding back. Me as a child her always being there for me through everything. I feel more tears come to my eyes. There was a part of her I loved... but that part, I don't even think it was there to begin with, it was all an act.. But I do love her, even before she killed for me... I am so confused... She took my face and kissed me deeply and I cried as the kiss felt so filled with love but my fear and the truth made it feel wrong and dirty. 

I couldn't love her, because I saw the corpse of my friend. She was a monster. I pulled away and glared at her with hate and fear. I could not love her no matter our history. She had lied to me, put up an act, pretended that she was someone she wasn't. However she grabbed into me as she glared.

"you are never leaving me"

I stared at her in fear as she dragged me into the tea and I screamed as I am locked in here with her, maybe forever.


End file.
